robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
RMH Rank-Up Guide
This article is for informing newer myth hunters(i.e. Myth Seekers or Myth Hunters) on how to rank up within Robloxian Myth Hunters. Rank-Up Applications One can apply for a Myth Hunter role in the Seeker/Hunter Promotion Application Center. If one is a Myth Hunter, they may apply to become a Myth Researcher. This promotion is not guaranteed. To perform well in the application, one must: write with grammar in mind, with little to no errors, showcase commitment and readiness to be able to rank up. If an application is denied, one may still attempt to rank up later on. How To Increase Your Chances Of Ranking Up When you climb up the further up the ladder of ranks, your responsibility increases. You need to prove that you're a very responsible person because we can't have lazy people that can't be bothered to do anything, also to increase your chances rapidly an HR can vouch for you. Myth Hunter Ranks Low Ranks Myth Seeker issued upon entry of RMH. Myth Hunter rank after Myth Seeker. Requires acceptance of an application, 10-15 hunts, general responsibility. Myth Researcher and last LR. Requires acceptance of an application, 35-40 hunts, aforementioned requirements, and trustworthiness. Mid Ranks Mythologist MR. Requires all the aforementioned requirements, and acknowledgment from an HR (interview), as well as 40-55 hunts. YouTube/Video Team rank. Requires aforementioned requirements, as well as a history of having a myth-based YouTube channel with 50+ subscribers. Myth Expert requirements, 70-90 hunts. High Ranks Extreme Hunter requirements, respect from and for their peers as well as respect for the rules, 100-125 hunts. Hunting Prodigy requirements, hand picked by the Council+. Miscellaneous Ranks If you're a Myth yourself, and you're wondering how you can get up to the Smaller/Upcoming Myths rank, you need to accumulate up to 500 place visits. This would mean that you're not outrageously popular but Myth Hunters still recognize your name. You're somebody who has potential! If you're planning to be an outrageous myth, to the point every Myth Hunter would know your name and instantly know who you are when somebody mentions it in a conversation (i.e. receive the Popular Myth rank), you need to accumulate to a whopping 1500+ place visits. You must also have been around for a year. If you're not a myth, but you're inspired by them and you're a known game developer the Myth Inspired Game Dev Rank is for you! You must have a steady like-to-dislike ratio, more than 1000 game visits, and hardly any free models. You must have good building skills and your games have very high details in them. If you are an HR who wants a long break from myth hunting then you should be a Retired Veteran.To become a Council member, you must show how committed you are the group, these requirements are and very special and it won't be a cake walk to get it indeed. Council members are hand-picked by jokerkid5898 or Cenoglyphic Special thanks to Kokichl for making the Rank-Up Guide which is the source of information I used! All credit goes to her!Category:RMH Information